Eight mongrel dogs with permanent tracheostomies have been studied supine, awake and then anesthetized with halothane, in a specially designed body plethysmograph. The majority of animals did exhibit, with anesthesia a decrease in their awake functional residual capacity. This decrease was correlated with a decrease in outward chest wall recoil.